Random
by livesonwisteria
Summary: Ever thought that two characters could never be connected? Two characters every chapter picked randomly.
1. Antonin Dolohov and Petunia Dursley

Antonin Dolohov and Petunia Dursley

Dolohov had the orders, and he knew that he would carry them out like he always did. You didn't join the death eaters or get into the inner circle and then take Voldemorts orders when you wanted to. No, his word was law. Harry Potter had been the bane in both Voldemort and the death eaters existence ever since he was born, and he was sick of it. While Dolohov didn't personally have anything against Harry Potter, Voldemort's vendetta against Potter had rubbed off on nearly all of the death eaters; their lives would be much less stressful if they weren't spending them chasing after Potter. So now, they had to kill his family. The Dursleys had never been in the press much, unusual for the family of someone so famous. It turned out that there was a reason for this, Potter's family were muggles, he wouldn't have a problem with killing them now. Now, he faced Petunia Dursley, a muggle and Potter's aunt. Orders were to kill and torture her, but, he didn't know if he could do it. A gasp rose in his throat, he could swear the woman lying before him was his old lover, Rose Johnson. He bent over and whispered in the womans ear – _go, run away from here as soon as we're gone. You must seem dead. _Justice. A new feeling.


	2. Charlie Weasley and Hannah Abbott

Charlie Weasley and Hannah Abbott

To Hannah, Charlie was an inspiration. He was a Gryffindor, which in all honesty was the house that she had really wanted to be in. she had never actually known as he had graduated the year before she came to Hogwarts but of course she had heard all the stories of the amazing Gryffindor Quidditch player. She could only wish she had that much popularity, brains and talent. Even better was that he continued to be an inspiration when she bumped into him in the place she would least expect. She had came all the way to Romania to work with dragons as she wanted, yet he was there.


	3. Molly Weasley and Katie Bell

AN – This is called truly random is it a collection of drabbles, I pick the characters randomly from a list, not all romantic.

Molly Weasley and Katie Bell.

Molly Weasley watched Katie Bell grow up into the wonderful woman that she now was, she couldn't help but see the total parallels that linked them. Although people might not think it of the Molly Weasley now, she had loved Quidditch when she was young, playing on the Gryffindor house team as one of their best chasers. She might have been professional, and it had been her dream for so long, but then she met Arthur and forgot all about it. at times though, she wished she hadn't just forgotten all about it, because now of course she had lost her passion for quidditch and her shape as well. Then though, she saw Katie Bell. Best friends with Fred and George, playing to an amazing standard as one of Gryffindor's chasers, just like Molly once had. A few years later, Molly then saw George and Katie falling in love. She couldn't help but warn her to try her dreams…


	4. Irma Pince and Peter Pettigrew

Irma Pince and Peter Pettigrew

Although he hated to admit it, Peter had had a bit of a crush on the Hogwarts librarian when he was in his third and fourth years. Even though she wasn't that attractive in Harry's day, she had a certain appeal for Peter, maybe it was the older woman thing. Once he had admitted in one of the regular Gryffindor common room games of truth or dare. The marauders, particularly Sirius had found it hilarious, and from then he vowed to keep all of his crushes and secrets secret just as they were supposed to be. Even years on, he could still remember how he thought about Hogwarts librarian back then. Of course, he hadn't been able to keep it secret from Voldemort, no one ever could keep any secrets from the master legilmens. So, as Irma Pince lay before him he felt the cold hard wood of his wand in his hand, and he had to make a choice between his life or his past


	5. Rodolphus Lestrange and Ted Tonks

Rodolphus Lestrange and Ted Tonks

Ever since Ted Tonks and Rodolphus Lestrange had set eyes upon each other, they had instantly adopted a mutual loathing. Hate at first sight. Of course for Rodolphus, it had a lot to do with Ted's blood status. As the years went on though, they hated each other because of Ted's relationship with Andromeda Black. While Rodolphus hated that Ted was making a pureblood from a good family stray from what was expected, what most didn't know was that there had been a marriage contract set up between Rodolphus and Andromeda. Ted hated that he was taking Andromeda away from him and pulling her into his horrible world of murder and death eaters. However, it seemed that Ted won the first match after sneaking away with Andromeda on graduation night to elope. This made Ted another enemy, Bellatrix wasn't happy with Ted taking her sister or having to marry her sisters seconds. Later on when they were both well into their adulthood they had managed to survive many years with only the most minimal of contact, but then the war started up again. Rodolphus had a personal vendetta against Ted, and he was going to finish it off personally. There was no doubt in his mind that he would succeed as a death eater hunting down a wanted muggleborn. Just like there was no doubt in Ted's mind that he would die when he looked up from his hiding place and saw Rodolphus.

"I win," whispered Rodolphus in a malicious tone before raising his wand and shooting off the killing curse.


	6. Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley

Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley

The first time that Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin had met was at a an impromptu parents evening, Dumbledore had reasoned that just because Remus wasn't employed anymore there was no reason not to let the parents know how their children had gotten on. This was especially true as Quirrell and Lockhart had been in no state to give feedback on performance in defence against the dark arts. She had been absolutely terrified. After finding out everything from Ron and the twins about the school year as she always did, she had been utterly horrified to discover that all year, her children had been taught by a werewolf. They were one of her biggest fears, and she spent the whole day before the meeting a bundle of nerves, not able to do anything. Once she actually arrived and met Remus Lupin, he could clearly see that she was nervous about meeting him and once more he felt ashamed of his condition. Still, they managed to get through the hour of talking about her children with minimal difficulty though the tension was there. Molly walked away feeling slightly reassured, yet still concerned that her children had been taught by a werewolf.

However, the second time that they met was under totally different circumstances. In Harry and Ron's fourth year, at the end of that awful tournament Harry was in the hospital wing, she had started to see him as one of her own now and she had to go and be with him. Remus Lupin was there too. It was okay this time though, because Harry needed him, and she would put up with just about anything to make her children happy…


	7. Dean Thomas and Harry Potter

Dean Thomas and Harry Potter

Harry and Dean had shared a room for six years, they were quite good friends if you didn't consider the circumstances. It had always been DeanandSeamus, Neville and HarryandRon though. The five split into two twos and left Neville behind. Harry had to wonder what it would be like if he had gotten to know Dean and Seamus a bit more. What made him wonder this even more was when Dean revealed where he lived. Only 5 miles from Harry, they might have gone to the same school…


	8. Lavender Brown and Horace Slughorn

Lavender Brown and Horace Slughorn

Although the ancient house of Brown wasn't all that noble, it was still an ancient pureblooded house of wizards. Her father and mother were quite traditional, although not to the point of being death eaters or hating muggleborns. They simply wanted their daughter to go on and marry a pureblooded man to carry on the family line, then Lavender would get a respectable job and have a few children. Never would they question if this was actually what Lavender wanted. It was a shock for her parents when she was sorted into not Ravenclaw or Slytherin but Gryffindor, but it would have been worse if it was Hufflepuff, so it wasn't too bad. Lavender was so glad that she hadn't been sorted into Slytherin, even if it did cause her parents to be shunned by their social circle. Slytherin had never been what she wanted, she wasn't evil, she wasn't ambitious and she wasn't cunning. No way would she have fitted in. Professor Horace Slughorn was the embodiment of Slytherin, he made her blood boil with his name dropping; he was so see through, you could obviously tell that he was only after people for their connections. He had ambition, that was for certain. Lavender couldn't stand to be any more Slytherin or near Slytherins than she had to. That's why she turned down Colin Creevey's invitation to Slughorn's party and ruined the start of what could have been a very good relationship…


	9. Marietta Edgecombe and Bill Weasley

Marietta Edgecombe and Bill Weasley

Bill Weasley had heard all about Marietta Edgecombe from the Hogwarts brood at the Burrow, particularly Ginny who had seemed very angry when she starting talking about her and the betrayal that she had committed. Bill couldn't help but roll his eyes, it had all worked out fine in the end so what was the problem? Two years later he encountered Marietta Edgecombe, working with her at the final battle after they had all been split into teams. As he saw her fall to the floor from a green killing curse, she didn't seem like a traitor. She was fighting on the right side, on their side. Just a kid who had made a wrong decision, a kid caught up in this war. Who could blame her?


	10. Wilhelmina GrubblyPlank and Ariana Dumb

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and Ariana Dumbledore

Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank had worked at Hogwarts for over twenty five years, she was very happy with her teaching as the care of magical creatures professor there. For all of her teaching career, Professor Dumbledore had been her boss, her colleague and sometimes even her friend. However, she couldn't help but believe what the press said, after all, why would the daily prophet lie? So, as she picked up Rita Skeeter's book on Dumbledore, and started reading her belief in Dumbledore started to fade. How could she ever have supported someone thought to have killed his own sister? Maybe Umbridge was right…


	11. Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley

Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley

Really, Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley were the same. They would never be able to get to know each other though, so fortunately for the both of them this was something that they would never be made aware of. They were in wildly different worlds, each others carbon copy in their own. Both vied for the affections of their saviour and leader yet were rejected, looked down as nothing more than their best friends sister, or a loyal inner circle member. Instead, they had partners who their family found much more suitable, whether it be a quiet Ravenclaw called Michael Corner or Rodolphus Lestrange who had been betrothed to her at birth. They were always the one in the family who got the most attention; Ginny because she was the only girl and the youngest and Bellatrix because of her overly enthusiastic embrace of the dark arts and family values. Maybe that attention wasn't too good for either of them. Passion exuded both of them, it just so happened that Bellatrix happened to use it in a different way to Ginny, not that Ginny didn't have a fiery temper inside her too, she just unleashed it less often, and left less destruction in her path. They were the same. Just one was good and one was evil…


	12. Regalus Black and Colin Creevey

Regalus Black and Colin Creevey

Regalus Black and Colin Creevey had but one thing in common. Not their interests. Not their age. Not their blood status. Not even their house, but the house that they were nearly in. when the hat was placed upon their head, there was a faint voice inside it that said _Ravenclaw_. Both Colin and Regalus were shocked. Wasn't Ravenclaw supposed to be for smart people? Colin quickly dismissed this house, and sent a surge of negativity into the hat at the word Ravenclaw. However, Regalus had different ideas; wasn't he meant for Slytherin, wasn't that what his parents expected and needed? He couldn't be another Sirius. Maybe Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad. What he wanted didn't matter though, what was expected of him was more important of him. _Slytherin. _


	13. Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom

Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom

Herbology was the one thing that united them; Cho Chang and Neville Longbottom were an unlikely couple for sure. Yet when they both snuck down to the greenhouses, they couldn't help but feel that they had a connection. Neville knew that he would never have a chance with someone as popular as Cho Chang though, the very idea was laughable. However, at the next DA meeting their eyes caught across the room. Maybe Neville was wrong after all…


	14. Minerva McGonagall and Godric Gryffindor

Minerva McGonagall and Godric Gryffindor

Minerva McGonagall had been a Gryffindor from the moment that the sorting hat had touched her head, and she wasn't just one of those students who went to Gryffindor because there wasn't really any other house that she could be in, Minerva was a true Gryffindor. Hogwarts appealed to her like nothing else had, she simply loved it. On the day of her graduation, she knew that she had to come back. There wasn't anywhere in the world where she felt safer, or more at home. It was her home. So when she came back it was obvious to everyone there that she would become the head of Gryffindor house, and to no ones surprise she did. Then, when she saw every student go through the school and saw some of them become her lions she couldn't help but pass judgement. While she took pride in the truly great students, she couldn't sometimes help but wonder if Godric Gryffindor would be disappointed.


	15. Ginny Weasley and Filius Flitwick

Ginny Weasley and Filius Flitwick

Ginny Weasley was having a perfectly lovely evening at the Hogwarts independence day yearly celebration. She was the envy of nearly everyone in the room, with the saviour of the wizarding world on her arm and his ring on her finger. Things were changing so much from what they had been, and she was so glad that they days of Hogwarts with the carrows and the torture that they inflicted was over. She passed by Filius Flitwick then quickly turn around to talk to her ex teacher with a smile.

"Hello Professor," said Ginny.

"Ginny," smiled the short man. "How are you doing? Congratulations on your engagement."

"Oh, I'm doing great actually. Somehow I even managed to get a job in the experimental charms department. I love it, charms always was my best subject here but I didn't think I would be able to get such an amazing job," said Ginny, who exuded happiness.

"I knew," said Professor Flitwick.

"Oh, news goes around fast," pointed out Ginny even if she was slightly surprised that the news had gotten to Hogwarts when she had only had the job a few weeks now.

"No," he shook his head while looking up at her. "I know because it was I who put your name forward for the position."

Ginny felt tears coming to her eyes, her professor had made such a difference to her life. "Thank you,"


End file.
